A Puppy for the Puppies
by Aemyra
Summary: Remus is lonely when Sirius is away. Luckily, the ever clever Black heir has a solution. A bit of fluffy smut masquerading as a one-shot.


_A/N: So! Another one-shot, this one requested by __**Candicehrt .**__ I thought it was too cute an idea to pass up! Hope you like it, love! And as always, reviews are welcome!_

Books, Remus decided, were great, some were even fantastic. They held volumes of knowledge, more than he could ever hope to know. They had the ability to transport one to anywhere and any time without the need of a portkey or time-turner. They were magical in their own right, and he was sure they would always bring him endless amounts of entertainment and comfort. But, he admitted to himself with a sigh, they could not fill the void in his heart. They were not quite the same as a warm body wrapped around him or a gentle kiss pressed to his temple when his lover thought he was asleep. In truth, nothing could replace Sirius Black. Of course, he couldn't tell Sirius that, it would inflate his ego to ridiculous proportions.

The quiet man sighed again, closing his leather-bound copy of _Les Miserables_ and setting it aside. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his shawl around them in an attempt to comfort himself. Perhaps reading about poor Cossette's mistreatment wasn't the best thing for his mood. He missed his lover and best friend quite terribly really. Werewolves were known to get extremely attached even before mating and it probably didn't help that it was Remus' nature to be a bit clingy. He was lucky Sirius adored him and his affectionate ways. Except for moments like this.

It had been happening for awhile now, since Sirius and James' graduation from the Auror Academy six months ago. The two had rocketed to the top of their class and held high regard amongst the Aurors, which of course both Lily and himself were proud of them for. The downside, however, was the missions they were assigned to. The Minister was quite impressed with them, so he allowed them on the high profile cases, cases other rookies could only dream of. It was utterly nerve-racking. Whenever Sirius was gone Remus couldn't sleep, eat, or concentrate on much more than keeping his thoughts from going the negative route. Like…they were right now.

Just when he was sure his depression couldn't possibly deepen, the oddest sound shocked him from his thoughts. It was… a yip or something of the sort. Almost like the sound of a puppy. His initial thought was, of course, what the Hell was a dog doing here? Then he thought hopefully; perhaps it was Sirius, finally returned from this mission. It wouldn't be the first time he came back in dog form. But… that didn't quite sound like Sirius. It was too high-pitched, too young and shrill. So he returned to his initial thought, what the Hell was a dog doing here? Surely he had just been hearing things…right?

Except there was a strange new scent in the air, faint and unfamiliar. It set him on edge a bit; this was definitely not a human scent, not even an animagi scent. Yet it wasn't too far off, either. It had the barest hints of something primitive but seemed mostly tamed. Like… like a dog. What the Hell was going on?

He was just about to get up and investigate further when the door to the Black Manor's library blew open. He froze in shock for a moment, his wand already clutched in hand. How was it possible he hadn't sensed an intrusion? How was it possible none of the alarms had gone off? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

And then, the strangest thing happened. A shaggy, little, black puppy bound in a top speed, whipping around the coffee table and couch before disappearing from view. A moment later there was a thump and a whine. Needless to say, Remus Lupin was quite confused. It must have shown on his face, given the laughter sounding from the hall. His head whipped towards the entrance way, but the hall was dark and he couldn't see anything. The puppy suddenly reappeared and scurried back into the hallway only to return, wrapped in the arms of one Sirius Black. Remus was well aware that he was slack-jawed and staring, if the amusement in Sirius' grey eyes was anything to go by.

"Do you like your present, then, Moony?" He said, lifting the puppy as if Remus wouldn't know what he was talking about.

Remus couldn't respond for a moment. In fact, it wasn't until the puppy wiggled his way out of Sirius' grip and dropped to the ground that he made a sound, which was a squeal as he reached forward in an attempt to catch it, despite the distance between them. The puppy had hardly hit the ground before it took off again, this time stopping at the couch in an attempt to leap up into the couch with Remus. Unfortunately, it was far too small, but Remus reached down and lifted it up almost numbly, unsure of what his reaction should be. He looked back to Sirius, whose smile was faltering a little from his lover's lack of response.

"Say something, Moony. Because if you don't like him, I'm going to look like a real jackass." he joked, scratching the back of his head.

"He?" Remus questioned, flipping the puppy upside down. Yes, definitely a boy.

Sirius laughed, taking the puppy from his lover and setting him down, "Yes, he. I thought… you know, with how much I'm away nowadays maybe… I don't know, maybe he could keep you company. So you're not so lonely without me around." he explained, the lightest blush kissing his cheeks.

"Sirius, I-"

"Don't deny it, Remus. I know how much you miss your Padfoot when I'm gone." Sirius said cheekily, pulling him into a suffocating hug. Remus squirmed a bit before breaking free and mockingly hitting Sirius' chest.

"Egotistical brat." he chided, pushing him away playfully. Sirius responded with a smile and drew Remus back in. He kissed his lover's temple affectionately before picking the puppy up once again.

"So, what do you want to name him?" he asked, smiling affectionately at the dog. He seemed to almost smile back, wagging his tale happily.

"You didn't name him?"

"No," Sirius glanced at Remus, "I thought it was something we should do together. Maybe he can't have kids, but we can have a puppy!"

Remus laughed at the double meaning before taking the puppy from Sirius. He placed the little ball of fur in is lap and pet him, much to his delight. Remus smiled as the door licked his hand; most animals, domesticated or wild, were wary or frightened of him because they could sense his nature. Perhaps it was just in this pup's nature to be naïve and a bit foolishly brave. Remus laughed quietly to himself, Sirius held the same qualities in his own youth.

"What do you think of something like Shadow or, or Spade?"

"Spade? Like the gardening tool?" Remus laughed at that.

"No? Fine then, what're your suggestions?"

"How about… Timothy?" Remus offered.

"Timothy?" Sirius scoffed, "What kind of name is that for a dog?"

"It was my favorite uncle's name!" Remus defended.

"Rem, love, you do understand we're not _actually_ naming a child, but a puppy? We didn't have him, I bought him off of Hagrid for 500 gallons."

"Yes, you ponce, I know! Just because I happen to be a werewolf doesn't mean I would have _puppies!"_

"Well, you certainly wouldn't have kittens, now would you?" Sirius responded automatically.

There was a pause before they both burst into a fit of laughter. The yet unnamed puppy leapt up from Remus' lap and scrambled in between them, alternating from happily licking Remus' chin to Sirius' cheek, causing them to laugh harder. Sirius held the puppy at arm's length to halt the ticklish assault and allow them to catch their breath.

"Alright, alright," Remus said, trying to quiet his chuckling, "What if we combine our names?"

"Into what? Remius? Sirmus? Padny? Moonfoot?"

The puppy yipped at the final suggestion, drawing the couple's attention back to him. His tail was wagging and he seemed to be nearly smiling at them.

"Moonfoot? You like that?" Sirius asked, scratching the puppy's ear. He barked again, wagging his tail so hard his entire body wiggled. Remus laughed.

"I think he does. So, Moonfoot it is." he smiled at the puppy, now dubbed Moonfoot, and in return he was once again assaulted by the tiny, warm tongue on his face.

Sirius sat for a moment, watching Moony and Moonfoot interact, a warm, content smile on his face. There was nothing as beautiful to him as Remus when he was laughing, happy and free. He loved candid moments like this, when he could just sit back and watch his lover enjoy himself. Remus glanced at Sirius, noticing the way the animagus watched him. It brought a blush to his cheeks. He pulled the puppy to his chest, calming him nearly instantly. He offered a smile to his lover, leaning forward for a kiss. Sirius' eyes widened a bit at the uncharacteristic move, but he leaned forward to meet Remus' lips. He didn't expect to feel Remus' fingers snake up and into his hair, or the soft moan it pulled from him. The moan Remus echoed in return only served to jolt his arousal. Remus pulled away and rested his forehead against Sirius' chin.

"Pads, I… thank you. For Moonfoot. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." he whispered.

Sirius took Remus' chin in hand and brought Remus face upward so he could look into those golden-hazel eyes.

"I hate having to leave you here all by yourself," he whispered, "so… I thought I'd find a way to ease both our minds."

They kissed gently, languidly, as if the world would pause for their love. They lowered themselves to the cushions of the couch, wrapped in each others arms, devouring all the love they had to offer. Slowly clothing fell away and hands roamed over familiar flesh, drawing gasps and soft moans. Their movements were unrushed, patient, teasing. There was nothing Sirius loved more than bringing Remus to the brink with just his hands and his lips, teasing his lovers most sensitive points. Remus writhed, drawing his lover into a kiss as he locked his legs around Sirius' body. Sirius grinned, hooking his thumbs under Remus' knees and forcing them against his shoulders, bending him in half. He teased Remus' entrance, probing him gently but never entering. His lover shuttered, drawing Sirius even closer to himself.

"I've waited long enough, Black, don't make me wait any longer." he muttered against his jaw line.

Sirius smiled and kissed his lover, trying to quail the lust Remus' words had caused.

"I'll happily oblige you." he whispered, sinking into the warmth of Remus' passage. They groaned together in appreciation. Sirius could not possibly waste a moment; they moved together in a well-practiced dance, drawing pleasure from each other and giving it back in return. Sirius reveled in the sensation of Remus' hands running over every inch of sink he could reach. He knew how touchy-feely could get when they were together like this, he loved the way the auburn-haired man beneath him worshipped him with every inch of himself. Remus opened up to him the most when they were joined this way. It was private, an intimacy no one else would ever see. This was _his_ Remus, no one else's. No one else would ever have Remus this way.

He was so caught up in watching the way Remus moved, feeling the sensations his lover offered him, he forgot about Moonfoot. That is, until the puppy decided to nip at his toes, shocking him back into reality.

"Merlin!" he cursed, jerking more out of shock than pain. He looked down at the puppy incredulously before he heard it. A deep, low groan from the man splayed beneath him. Remus trembled, his face glossed with pleasure. Sirius smirked, jerking his hips forward to hit that spot again. Remus' trembles intensified.

"You like that?" he muttered, repeating the act again and again, harder with each thrust.

Remus couldn't reply with more than incoherent moans as his body trembled with pleasure. Sirius gave into the pleasure, letting his body slip into auto-pilot, taking them both over the edge. The way Remus clenched around him was blissful, milking him for all he was worth. By the time the spasms subsided and he could focus again, he was slumped over Remus, gasping and slick with sweat. He tried to catch his breath before Remus let out a low chuckle.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

Remus nodded toward his foot, were the puppy sat quietly, watching them intently and wagging his tail.

"Seems to me like he had an ulterior motive." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, well, this is the last time he gets a free show. I may be many things, but I'm no exhibitionist!"

Remus' laughter grew louder, "Oh Merlin! We just stole that poor puppy's innocence!"

"I doubt he actually knew what was going on. He probably thought I was hurting you." Sirius said, watching as the puppy settled onto the floor, falling promptly to sleep.

"Yeah? Well," Remus' voice regained it's husky tone, "maybe I like a little pain."

_A/N: Another one-shot featuring these two ^_^. I do enjoy aiding them in their… play time. Anywhooooooo, hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and suggestions are, as always, welcomed. Muahh~!_


End file.
